This invention relates generally to a support member to be interposed between a computer terminal, electric typewriter or other piece of office equipment and the equipment operator, and which is also interposed between a table top, desk top or the like and the equipment.
In the use of computer terminals and other electric office equipment, there are usually time intervals when the hands of the operator are not on the keyboard such as when the operator is waiting for a command or instruction from the computer. Because the keyboards of computers are extremely sensitive to touch, it is imperative that the operator's hands be completely removed from the keyboard during these intervals.
Heretofore, it has been the practice for the computer operator's hands to be moved sufficiently far from the keyboard, such as being placed on the lap of the computer operator, as to create a substantial loss of efficiency when the computer operator's hands are then placed back on the keyboard. Prior to the present invention, there has been no suitable hand rest provided for computer terminals or other types of office equipment.
In addition, it is well known that a computer operator may develop a static charge which can cause a substantial shock when the operator touches the computer equipment. There are also instances where the draining of the static charge from the computer operator to the computer result in an erroneous response from the computer and/or damage to the computer circuitry.
Various techniques have been developed for draining the static charge from the computer operator such as a suitably grounded conductive pad on the desk top or a suitably grounded conductive pad on the floor underneath the feet of the computer operator. Most of these mechanisms are unacceptable because of their appearance and difficulty of use. The difficulty of use is that a deliberate effort must be made to touch the conductive pad prior to touching the equipment to obtain the benefit of a static discharge.